


Summer Bucket List

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: bond has a list.  a list of things to do that will be done. he also has a reluctant quartermaster.





	Summer Bucket List

Bond jammed his mobile under Q’s nose.

“I wear glasses, I’m not blind. Move it away. Wait.” Q halted Bond’s hand and squinted at the screen.

“Maybe you need a stronger prescription.”

“One more word and I’ll provide you with a pair of spectacles as you must-have-piece of equipment. I’ll put lasers and heat seeking missiles in the frames so you HAVE to wear them.”

“You’re in a mood today.” Bond laughed. “Come on Q, read it.”

Q squinted at the mobile again. “It’s a list.”

“I requested the summer off.”

“You…requested…you’re TAKING time off!? Are you okay?” Q pressed his hand against Bond’s forehead.

Bond slapped it away. “I am and I requested time off for you as well.”

Q blinked at Bond. “You can’t do that.”

“I can and I did.”

“No, I mean it’s electronic and password protected. I change my passwords once a week randomly.”

“I know.”

Q blew his breath out, catching his fringe with it and hustled over to an empty workstation. The string of curse words that fell out of his mouth left Bond mightily impressed. Q pushed away from the desk and pointed his finger at Bond and then the monitor. “How.”

Bond shrugged. “Oh, you pick up a thing or two, when you’re a relic of the cold war with a genius boyfriend.”

Q’s mouth dropped open. “How…did…it was randomly selected and the date of change was randomly selected, you couldn’t possibly-” Q was cut off as Bond shoved his mobile under Q’s nose again. “Stop that!”

“I have a list. We’re doing it. I hacked into MI6 and put in a vacation request for the both of us. It’s summer Q. SUMMER. We’re doing it.”

Q crossed his arms over his chest after reading the list. “I didn’t agree.”

“You don’t have to. Aside from hacking into computers, I excel at breaking into high security buildings and international kidnappings.” Bond glared at Q.

Q swallowed hard. “I don’t camp.”

“You don’t camp.”

“It’s outdoors.”

“It’s outdoors.”

“YES! Stop repeating me. There’s no wifi in the great outdoors!”

“It’s a vacation Q a vacation and a list of things to do! If you love me-”

Q slapped his hand over Bond’s mouth. “Absolutely not will you pull that one on me. If you loved me, you wouldn’t make me go camping. No. No. No stop. Stop the puppy dog eyes, I can’t deal with-” Q slapped his other hand over Bond’s eyes. “Fine, fine fine fine fine! But only because it’s you.” Q removed his hands. Bond swooped in for a quick peck before sauntering away, waving his mobile in the air.

“I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry!”


End file.
